Hijos del Edén
by mconstanzass
Summary: — Dime Mitsuru-kun ¿Es tan malo querer crear una nueva vida? —


•••••

Hijos del Edén.

•••••

Dios creó a Adán y Eva y los colocó en el Jardín del Edén, proporcionándoles todos los beneficios. Había todo para satisfacer sus necesidades humanas y vivir en paz y armonía.

Sin embargo había una regla, no probar la fruta.

El libro de Kokoro era su fruta prohibida. Vivía bajo la cúpula de la plantación, aunque no con su Adam. Pero, ¿cuándo tuvo ella la posibilidad de elegir? Ella estaba contenta con lo que tenía.

Desde su infancia los parásitos fueron criados como unidades de combate para pilotear a los Franxx, y también se les había dado una pareja por defecto. Es por eso que ninguno de los niños tuvo elección. Pero, solo debido a su pertenencia a un grupo experimental especial, recibieron una propuesta para cambiar de compañeros, lo que arrastró a todos los demás problemas.

Kokoro sollozó, tapando su rostro mientras se apoyaba sobre la cama. Se sentó en el piso, rota y decepcionada, negándose a aceptar que todo en lo que creía era inaccesible, ilegal. La niña ya apreciaba mentalmente la esperanza de que su vida no terminara en el campo de batalla dentro de Genista, que después de ella habría alguien que sobrevivirá, alguien que crecería rodeado de su amor. Su hijo sería una continuación de su vida, incluso cuando ella muera. Sin embargo, ahora su fe fue destrozada y pisoteada, y el libro, el símbolo de la buena vida futura, le había sido arrebatado.

Sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y a ella no le importaba si mojaban las sabanas.

Kokoro no quería, se negaba a creer todo lo que Alfa, Nana y Hachi le había dicho.

¿Qué hay de malo en querer tener hijos?

Escuchó como se abría la puerta, pero ni siquiera se volvió hacia ella, ignoró por completo el sonido.

— Kokoro-san — reconoció la voz pero solo escondió más su rostro entre las manos.

La reacción de Kokoro lo descolocó, aunque iba a ser obvio que ella estaría mal luego de todo lo que le habían dicho.

— Me equivoque, Siento haberte obligado — estas palabras salieron de su boca con un poco más de fuerza que un susurro, pero aun así Kokoro estaba llena de pesar y vergüenza, resultó que debido a sus caprichos estaba haciendo sufrir a los demás. Principalmente a Mitsuru.

— No te disculpes. No me obligabas a hacer nada — respondió con calma, acercándose levemente a ella.

— ¡Mentira! — Ella levantó la voz, levantando la cara y mirando al niño con lágrimas.

Kokoro recordó todo lo que había pasado en el jardín. Honestamente, sabía que no hacía nada malo, pero se apresuró sin explicarle sus intenciones a Mitsuru.

Quizás él la hubiera entendido. O su reacción no hubiera sido tan grosera e hiriente, quizás ni siquiera la hubiera apartado.

Ahora Kokoro entendía que el jardín no fue el lugar indicado para haber hecho eso.

— No tienes que ser amable — dice Kokoro, poniéndose de pie y secándose las lágrimas de los ojos, todavía queriendo abandonar la habitación. — Déjame sola — le pide.

Ella dijo esto solo cuando sus hombros estaban al nivel del cuerpo del chico. Sus húmedos y llorosos ojos se encontraron con su rostro.

— ¡No! —la mano de Mitsuru la coge del codo, manteniéndola en su lugar y sin intención de soltarla.

Kokoro se giró hacia él, mirándole ininteligiblemente a través de la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación.

Mitsuru la abraza, obligándola a quedarse contra su pecho con su agarre.

— ¡No decidas las cosas tú sola! ¡Apóyate más en mí! ¡Quiero hacerte feliz! —

— Dime Mitsuru-kun ¿Es tan malo querer crear una nueva vida? — su voz era temblorosa, pero eso no evito que siguiera hablando. — ¿No podemos pensar en el futuro? —

Fue entonces cuando unió sus labios sin avisarle y ella no se negó.

En su rostro, Mitsuru sintió las lágrimas de Kokoro y su respiración intermitente pero aguda.

Entre sus labios, las fronteras se borraron, mientras que las dos se congelaron en un beso. Kokoro cerró los ojos, recordando cuántas veces ya había visto cómo se besaban Hiro y Zero Two, solo concentrándose en su proceso.

Sin embargo, Mitsuru no se atrevía a emprender algo tan atrevido, por lo que simplemente apretó los labios con los suyos, profundamente suspirando. Dio un paso atrás, mirando a la cara de Kokoro, que lentamente abrió sus ojos.

— Si eres feliz y es realmente importante para ti, entonces estoy listo — dijo Mitsuru, sintiendo la sangre correr por sus mejillas.

Antes las acciones de Kokoro habían sido extrañas y nuevas para él, él simplemente no entendió su motivo y por lo tanto se apartó, la apartó. Ahora él entendía su propósito: ella quería un niño. Cuidar a alguien, dejar atrás a otra persona, y para que esa persona la necesite.

— No tienes que hacerlo, Mitsuru-kun — Ella volvió a llorar. — Está prohibido, es un error — ella misma no creía lo que estaba diciendo, pero solo quería que Mitsuru no tuviera problemas por su culpa.

La besó de nuevo, con su lengua acaricio sus labios. Esta vez él pasó suavemente sobre su piel, sintiendo su gusto, mientras sostenía a Kokoro más cerca de él, con suavidad, caso de que ella quisiera retirarse.

— Sé que esto es muy importante para ti. — Susurra — Solo que no tengo ni idea de qué debo hacer. Deberás guiarme. —

Al ver cuán decidido estaba, Kokoro sonrió, riendo nerviosamente. Su mano se alzó ligeramente hacia el uniforme y tiró de la cerradura, revelando el pecho desnudo de su compañero. La niña miró el espectáculo con los ojos brillantes de las lágrimas restantes, y solo después de que ella miró a la cara a Mitsuru. Su boca estaba abierta, observó con asombro el movimiento del control deslizante con un rayo.

— Necesitamos desnudarnos — dice Kokoro casi en un susurro, comentando sobre su acción, y en su pobre rostro el sonrojo se hizo más brillante. — Haz lo mismo que yo. —

Ella se desbrochó la parte superior del traje quitándolo lentamente desde sus hombros, mientras veía a Mitsuru deshacerse de su ropa.

Estaba en su ropa interior, y extendió su mano a Kokoro con miedo, sus dedos temblaban, pero no sintió vergüenza. Incluso una mirada a los pechos de la niña debajo de la tela causó una extraña sensación en él. Ella miró hacia abajo, convencida de que esto estaba sucediendo aquí y ahora. Tomando aire profundamente, Kokoro levantó la cabeza para que fuera más cómodo quitarse el vestido. Pasaron unos segundos observándose haya que Kokoro se deshizo del vestido presentándose ante los ojos del chico solo en ropa interior.

Mitsuru respiraba pesadamente y por primera vez solo apartó la mirada, avergonzándose ruborizado, creyendo que veía algo prohibido. Incluso el hecho de que en la playa había visto tranquilamente a su compañera en bikini no lo tranquilizó, aunque no hubo mucha diferencia entre los dos espectáculos. Cuando el joven tuvo el coraje de mirar, Kokoro puso sus manos juntas entre sus pechos cerca del lugar donde estaban sujetadas las copas del sostén. Con los ojos, ella se encontró con la mirada de Mitsuru, sus manos salieron del esternón, acariciaron el contorno de la ropa interior. Todo este tiempo mantuvo contacto visual con el chico, pero después de eso bajó la vista hacia su pecho, sugiriéndolo inconscientemente y mirándolo. Y Mitsuru, respirando pesadamente, miró el escote de la niña. Una atracción mágica especial estaba encerrada en este pecho blanco y tierno, por qué tuvo la necesidad de tragar la poca saliva que tenía acumulada en la boca y sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Sin embargo, nunca se atrevió a tocar esta área, como si no supiera si te permitía hacerlo.

— ¿Estás incómodo? — Pregunta Kokoro con incertidumbre al ver que el chico con una ceja fruncida. Ella notó cuándo sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Mitsuru, temblando, negó con la cabeza, tratando de dejar en claro que todo estaba bien con él. Solo su incertidumbre actuaba sobre el de manera aterradora. Notando una especie de estupor, Kokoro extendió sus brazos hacia él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, acariciando sus dedos, los alzó al nivel de sus hombros, mirando a los ojos de su compañero.

— Ahora podemos tocarnos. No estoy seguro de poder adaptarme rápidamente a esto — dijo la chica en voz baja, sin interrumpir el contacto visual.

Su cara estaba enrojecida, tal vez por el hecho de que sabía cómo proceder. ¿Qué se podría decir sobre Mitsuru? Estaba mucho más confundido, sus sospechas lo asustaban, pero se comportó con valentía, sin pensar en retirarse. Sin embargo, el todavía no se atrevía a ejecutar ninguna acción, por lo que la iniciativa se mantuvo con Kokoro. Ella, sosteniéndole las manos, las puso sobre su pecho, dejando caer sus palmas sobre sus senos. Mitsuru se estremeció cuando sus dedos se posaron en la suave redondez de la figura de la niña. Cuando bajó las manos, el chico se alivió ligeramente para apretar uno de los cálidos pechos en sus manos. Sentir el cuerpo de su compañera en sus manos era un nuevo desafío para él. Después de acariciarla debajo del sujetador, viendo a Kokoro cerrar los ojos y que le era más difícil respirar por la boca.

Si la reacción de su compañero era completamente desconocida para Mitsuru, su propio cuerpo jugaba con él algún tipo de broma. Parecía que ahora no todo estaba siendo dirigido con la cabeza, sino en algún lugar debajo de la cintura, añadiendo una nueva sensación de cierta tensión en la ingle.

Se tumbaron en la cama, ahora completamente desnudos. Los suaves senos de Kokoro encajaban bien en las dos palmas del chico, mientras ella rozaba con sus dedos, examinando sus costillas con delicadeza. Ella se quitó su cinta azul y rizos claros cayeron sobre la almohada, Mitsuru se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Kokoro, para respirar su aroma. A la par de ese momento, los dedos de Kokoro acariciaron a su espalda, tocando suavemente, y las manos del joven, habiendo elegido el pezón izquierdo, lo apretó ligeramente, forzando a la niña a inclinarse y emitir un agudo gemido. Este extraño sonido alertó a Mitsuru, por lo que apartó las manos asustado, sentándose y examinando a su compañera.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? — una mirada culpable se había instalado en los ojos de Mitsuru, debido a la reacción — Perdón —

Kokoro se levantó confusa, permaneciendo frente al chico. Dejo salir una suave risa, como una reacción, confundiendo a Mitsuru.

— Está bien, no dolió — le aseguró, dejando caer su mano sobre el hombro de Mitsuru. — Todavía puedes tocarme... — La mano de Kokoro se deslizó por el pecho de su compañero, con las yemas de los dedos tocando su cuerpo.

Las manos de Mitsuru volvieron a caer sobre el pecho femenino de Kokoro, apretándolo con lujuria. Esta vez, los gemidos siguientes no lo asustaron, ahora eran una prueba iba por el camino correcto. Ella estaba sentada frente a él, con las manos en la cama y la cabeza inclinada, en su mirada solo se veía confianza. El chico se inclinó hacia su cuello, dejando un leve toque de labios allí, y caminó hacia su hombro, besando suavemente cada parte de piel que había frente a él. Kokoro exhaló en voz alta: en cada contacto, Mitsuru se sentía bien, especialmente cuando él mismo comenzaba a improvisar con caricias. Su lengua delineó suavemente la línea de la clavícula, sus labios se cerraron sobre ella y Kokoro no pudo evitar el arquear su espalda. Con cuidado sus manos volvieron a sus senos y estas estaban simétricamente sobre su pecho, sus dedos tocaron deliberadamente los pezones, a lo que Kokoro cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio.

— ¿Puedo besarte aquí? — La pregunta hizo que Kokoro abrieran los ojos.

El dedo índice de la mano derecha de Mitsuru estaba apuntando a su pecho. Al darse cuenta de esto, Kokoro asintió suavemente, cerrando los ojos otra vez. Tras recibir la aprobación de su compañera, Mitsuru se dejó caer, mirando la cara de la niña. Cerró los ojos otra vez, y su boca estaba entreabierta, su lengua se dejaba ver entre sus labios. Al escucharla respirar ruidosamente, Mitsuru se inclina y se enfrenta cara a cara con su caja torácica. Se acercó curioso, para luego tomar el tierno pezón con los labios. Era tangible, cuando Kokoro se estremeció, luego su lengua se paseó por la parte superior de este. Ella no se contuvo y gimió por tal caricia. Mitsuru fue cauteloso y gentil, poniendo su mano sobre el otro seno, apretando un poco, continuó lamiendo suavemente. Las manos de la niña cayeron sobre su cabeza, acercándolo más a ella, si de alguna manera se podía. Después del siguiente toque Kokoro recordó el hecho de que, un bebé recién nacido necesita beber la leche materna que produce la madre. Seguramente se sentía algo similar a las presentes caricias en su pecho.

Tan pronto como Mitsuru se separó de su pecho, ella inmediatamente abrió los ojos. Mirando a su compañero, ella pasó su mano sobre su hombro, descendiendo suavemente con su mano, delineó los músculos pectorales y siguió bajando. En el estómago, su mano llegó al área de la ingle, y solo ahora Kokoro se atrevió a mirar al tipo. Sin embargo, se confirmó el conocimiento teórico de la diferencia en los órganos sexuales que poseían. Con una mano temblorosa, ella tocó su pene, levantando inmediatamente su cara roja hasta quedar a la altura de la de Mitsuru. Sus párpados se hundieron y suspiró ruidosamente, tan pronto como la mano de Kokoro comenzó a moverse un poco a través de su longitud. Mitsuru no pensó que esto le estaba sucediendo por primera vez, que tal reacción de su cuerpo era nueva para él. Lo único que importaba ahora era Kokoro. Suavemente ella deslizó su mano sobre su anatomía, a la cual el chico respondió con un débil gemido.

— ¿Todo está bien? — quería asegurarse de no estar haciendo algo mal y poder causarle las mismas sensaciones que el provoco en ella.

— Sí — exhaló Mitsuru en respuesta, dejando de mirarla a los ojos. — Pero todo esto sigue siendo nuevo para mí. —

Con una sonrisa culpable, levantó la cabeza de nuevo, mirando a los ojos azules que tenía en frente. Acercándose con cuidado, Kokoro busco sus labios para unirlos a los de Mitsuru sin avisar, cerrándolos en un beso. Probando los labios de su amante, Kokoro nuevamente se hundió en la almohada, acariciando sus hombros con cuidado. Cuando el beso rápido terminó, Kokoro, se abrazó contra el pecho de Mitsuru, con un susurro le hablo al oído, tratando de explicar lo que ahora necesitaba de él.

Fue un momento bastante embarazoso, pero Mitsuru lo entendió. Suspirando, ella aflojó su agarre, permitiendo que el hombre se sentara frente a ella, y el con delicadeza separó sus piernas, abriendo el acceso a lo que usualmente se oculta debajo de la ropa interior. La chica miró hacia otro lado, llevándose la mano a los labios con anticipación. Mirando entre sus muslos, el chico tragó saliva y, dejo escapar un suspiro, se acercó con cuidado y se acomodó entre las piernas de Kokoro. Su pene tocó la piel húmeda, pero no entró de inmediato. Al principio solo se restregó contra Kokoro, a lo que ella dejaba escapar gemidos suaves, y luego ingreso en ella sin medir la fuerza de sus movimientos. La chica ahogo un gritó, aún con los ojos cerrados, la inexperiencia se hizo sentir, cuando Kokoro sintió la presencia de Mitsuru en su cuerpo.

— Me siento muy extraña — confiesa sonriendo.

Kokoro yacía debajo de él con los brazos extendidos, completamente desnuda y accesible ante él. El cabello en desorden se esparcía sobre la cama, su pecho subía y bajaba por las respiraciones profundas. Ella se movió con un poco fuerza logrando que el pene de Mitsuru se deslizara un poco dentro de ella, sus dedos se contrajeron en la sábana con un doloroso gemido. Frente a esa situación sintió un poco de pánico al escucharla. Él retrocedió, liberándose de la chica, a lo que ella lo miró inquisitivamente.

— No deberíamos estar nerviosos — le dijo, abrazándola y levantándola de la cama para acercarla a su cuerpo.

Después de presionar a Kokoro contra sí, palmeó su muslo, apretando la piel suave con cuidado. Pero ahora se concentraba en sentir el cuerpo de la niña, para distraerla del desagradable sabor de boca de una primera penetración dolorosa y poco hábil de su parte. Los dedos se deslizaron por su estómago, y en ese momento Kokoro gimió contenta. Sonriendo, Mitsuru se dio cuenta de que ahora es el momento de llevar a cabo su improvisación. Su mano bajó, y sosteniendo la cadera con la otra mano, se volvió a acomodar entre las piernas ligeramente extendidas, acariciando a su compañera. Cuando el nudillo de su dedo tocó la tierna piel de Kokoro, ella se estremeció, gimiendo en silencio. Ahora, ya deliberadamente acariciando de nuevo de la misma manera, Mitsuru estaba convencido de que ella estaba gimiendo a causa de una sensación agradable. Con la otra mano, pasando de la cadera a la cintura, continuó acariciándola para que se relajara. Tocando entre sus pliegues un pequeño botón, que parecía estimular con mayor efecto a Kokoro, no ingreso en su cuerpo, pero volvió a acomodarse en frente de su entrada.

Sintió lo húmeda que se encontraba su entrepierna. Cuando el chico pensó que esa reacción de su cuerpo era correcta, seguramente lo ayudaría a entrar más fácilmente. La palma se sentó cómodamente entre sus caderas, y Kokoro en voz baja, pero no menos dulce gemía en su cuello. Después de que Kokoro le pidiera a Mitsuru otra vez que tratara de entrar. Ella estaba respirando pesadamente, tomando su muñeca y alejando su mano de ella. Nuevamente se acostó en la cama, separando sus piernas y permitiéndose mirarse a sí misma por un momento.

Mitsuru tocó su vientre con los dedos, sintiendo el cuerpo temblar bajo su palma. Bajó a sus caderas, poniendo sus manos sobre ellas, empujándolas más cerca, y nuevamente trató de entrar, pero esta vez empujando más despacio. Kokoro respondió sin voz, manteniendo el contacto visual con el joven, respirando pesadamente y con frecuencia. Valió la pena sus pequeños gemidos dolorosos, cuando el movimiento se detuvo. Antes de las preguntas, extendió su mano hacia la cara de Mitsuru, acariciando su mejilla confesó:

— Estoy muy feliz. — dice entregándole una sonrisa sincera.

Mitsuru, asiente con la cabeza, se inclina hacia atrás, y luego otra vez y más bruscamente movió sus caderas hacia adelante, que la chica sobre él se inclinó con un gemido. En este sonido por fin solo escuchó su gratitud, su alegría, y su sonrisa solo lo confirmó todo. Por emoción, Mitsuru se hundió mas es ella, escondiendo su rostro entre sus pechos. Kokoro acarició su cabeza, sintiendo sus labios arrastrarse entre sus pechos y, al levantarse, reanudó sus movimientos. Ahora ella, cubriéndose los ojos, bajó sus brazos relajados, comenzando a mover sus caderas débilmente.

Ella sabía perfectamente que ese momento no iba a ser eterno.

Este es el único momento en que ella y Mitsuru lograrían hacer lo que ella solo imaginaba cada vez que leía su libro o cuidando a su muñeca. Ella nunca soñó específicamente sobre el coito real, honestamente, ni siquiera pensaba en lo que sentiría por su pareja. Kokoro solo quería un hijo, quería que este momento de intimidad formara una nueva vida, quería ser necesaria para alguien, pero no como una unidad de lucha, sino como una madre.

Mitsuru empujó más fuerte, ante lo cual, de sorpresa, gimió más fuerte que nunca, y abrió los ojos con una sonrisa, volviendo a cerrarlos en el próximo movimiento. Su cuerpo ya estaba tomando tranquilamente los movimientos, excepto que había percibido en el vientre con una ligera incomodidad. Ya se sentía al borde de eso, todavía quería decírselo a Kokoro, pero no podía encontrar las palabras para describir sus sentimientos, aunque la chica ya le había explicado todo lo que había recogido de ese libro prohibido. Reuniendo toda su voluntad en un puño, continuó presionando, dejándose llevar en ese ritmo monótono. Sin embargo, su intento de resistir no dio el resultado deseado, su cuerpo desobedeció y el final no esperó. El joven tímidamente apretó los dientes, casi gruñendo. Dejándose ir dentro de ella, sintió que Kokoro se tensaba y apretaba fuertemente su pene, emitiendo un gemido antinatural.

— Mitsuru-kun me alegra que esto suceda contigo. — le dice Kokoro, una vez más sonriendo radiantemente.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en ella. Se dejó caer a su lado y no pudo responderle nada, solo la presionó contra él, besando suavemente su frente. Kokoro estaba lo más relajada posible y, enterrada en el pecho de Mitsuru, rápidamente comenzó a quedarse dormida.

Mitsuru no sabía qué les sucedería más adelante, pero el cálido aliento y el aroma de la chica lo calmaron, permitiéndole dormir tranquilamente.

 _Después de probar la fruta prohibida, Adán y Eva fueron expulsados del paraíso._


End file.
